Debts
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: "I didn't say you could leave. And I didn't say your debt was repaid," the blonde corrected, waving a hand. She yelped when she was thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall between two windows, the devil smirking. "What are you?" she demanded, pushing herself back up. "Some.. demon come to try my faith?" Fiona Goode/Joan Ramsey (Patti LuPone's character) FEMMESLASH


She knelt at her bed, her hands folded on the mattress as she prayed silently, ignoring the ringing doorbell – _what_ kind of place had she moved her baby into that people tried to come over unannounced after nine?!

"Mom!" her son called.

She shook her head, offering a silent apology to God for her son's interruption, before exhaling and crossing herself, "Amen."

"Mom!" Luke repeated.

"What?!" she snapped, using the bed to push herself off her knees. "What is it? I was in the middle of praying."

He looked nervously towards the steps, suggesting, "You should put on your robe, mom... The woman from next door is here to talk to you."

Eyes narrowed, she let out a growl before going and getting her robe, tying the sash tightly before pointing, "You go to bed, Luke."

"Are you going to be nice?" he pleaded.

She pointed again, "_Go_." He obediently started for his room as she descended the stairs, looking around. She walked through the foyer and into her beautiful new den before spotting her. "_You_," she hissed.

The blonde matron from next door smiled and threw her arms wide, "Me."

"What are you _doing_ here? It's after nine o'clock. And I _told_ you I didn't want you or any of your demon-spawned girls in my house, exposing my son to God knows what," she rambled, waving her arms. "Get out of my house and stay away from my son."

"That's what I'm _here_ about," the blonde offered.

She crossed her arms, curling her lip in a sneer, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I took care of your problem," the other woman promised, her voice lilting.

"... What do you mean?" she glared, moving closer and chancing a peek towards the stairs. Darling Luke didn't know about his father and she certainly didn't want him to suspect because he found her conspiring with this heathen from next door.

The temptress smirked, "I mean your darling boy, of course."

She froze, blinking, "What?"

"Oh, your husband, no, I won't say a word. … Cheater got what he deserved, I say," the blonde continued.

"How- I don't know what you're talking about," she claimed, shaking her head and turning around, heading for the door. "I want you to leave." She pulled the door open before it slammed shut, the lock flicking in place. Horrified, she turned to look at the other woman, "How did you do that!? You … _demon!_"

And she was, her firm body encased in snug red material.

The blonde devil smiled wider, "It's not important how. Come here. We should really have this delicate conversation in private. We wouldn't want that son of yours to hear our voices filter upstairs."

And her feet moved obediently even as her eyes widened in panic as her feet moved without her consent.

When she entered the enclosed den, the doors slammed shut, locking as the front door had. Now trapped, though, her feet no longer moved on their own, she backing up against the closed door as she glared, "What hell demon are you?"

"The one who took care of all your problems," the blonde repeated. "You were concerned about Luke, right? Because of the effects of 'the trashy one'?"

Mouth dry and heart beating wildly against her ribs, she nodded slowly, "Yes. But I _forbade_ him from going to your … _demon rehab_. Or your delinquents from coming here."

The devil snorted a laugh, moving closer, "That wouldn't have stopped her. But _I_ did. She won't bother you again."

"... How do you know?" she pressed, her curiosity flaring and fear abating enough to allow her to move away from the locked door and towards this woman with her tempting promises.

"Well, she's dead," the blonde answered glibly.

Her eyes went wide, she hissing and looking to the ceiling, "_You killed her!?_"

Mocking, the devil woman pouted, "_Oh, now we care about the ten commandments?_"

"My faith-" she started.

Her neighbor interrupted her religious tirade, getting right up close and whispering, "_Only allows you to kill your husband with a strategically placed hive in retaliation for receiving head?_"

She turned away, heading for the door, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her feet stopped obeying again, though, she suddenly finding herself backing up instead.

"I didn't say you could leave. _And_ I didn't say your _debt_ was repaid," the blonde corrected, waving a hand.

She yelped when she was thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall between two windows, the devil smirking.

"_What are you?_" she demanded, pushing herself back up. "Some.. demon come to try my faith?"

"Oh, sweet Joan," the she-devil scoffed, "_God doesn't care enough about you to test your faith. You failed by committing murder. That test is over_."

She shook her head, growling lowly, "You know _nothing_ of my God or my faith, you wicked, hell-demon."

The blonde waved a finger lazily, the Christian woman thrown against the wall again, "Stop interrupting me. We were talking of your _debt_."

"I don't owe you _anything_," she snapped, starting to push herself up before another lazy wave of manicured fingers hurled her through the awning and to the other part of her enclosed den.

"Wrong again, holy-roller," the devil promised, moving closer before dropping to her knees beside where the brunette was still sitting. "... Maybe I should _show_ you why your dear Dennis strayed. Maybe that'd _loosen_ you up."

Her eyes burned indignantly, she swatting at the manicured hand that grabbed her thigh. "Don't _touch_ me. You... evil, devil sc-" The blonde cut her off with a held-up hand, the words sticking in her throat as her fear from earlier tripled.

Smirking once more, the blonde moved closer, breathing in her ear, "_Save your voice, Joan. You'll need it later_."

Chocolate eyes went wide as the manicured hand pushed her to her back from her seated position.

'No,' she decided, closing her eyes tightly even as the blonde's hair cascaded around her, the devil's red lips kissing along her high neckline as manicured fingers tugged her nightgown higher.

She would not consent to this or _enjoy_ it or give this devil the satisfaction. When God reviewed her, he'd see that she passed this test where she'd failed with Dennis... Though the she-devil had been right in saying her late husband had _deserved_ it.

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers,' she started, closing her eyes tighter as the blonde devil unbuttoned the buttons at the top of her nightgown. Soft lips caressed her skin, her chest heaving with nervous breaths. And then manicured fingers slipped along her inner thigh; light, teasing, seduc- 'and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

"C'mon, now, Joan," the demon taunted her, pulling the top of her nightgown open to kiss across her breast before blowing lightly against her nipple. "I know you're enjoying this."

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit,' she repeated in her head.

The blonde laughed, "Enough with your prayer. I can _feel_ how much you like it."

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers a-' She let out a low whimper when the devil started moving her fingers faster, turning her head to the side and away from this _she-Lucifer's_ face and seemingly all-knowing eyes. '-nd free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

"I'm letting you talk again," the blonde told her, it dully occurring to her that she had made noise. "Use that voice of yours to tell me how you like it, Joanie."

"_Almighty and most Merciful God_," she started defiantly, stopping with a gasp and writhing with a small whimper when the devil added another finger. Voice shaking, she continued, determined to shut out the nearly-forgotten sensations flickering through her body, "_gr-graciously hearken unto our prayers and f-free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit hab-hab-habitation! for Thy Ho-oh-ohhh-oly Spirit_."

The devil sighed, her irritation a teasing, harsh wind against her still exposed breast. "I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns."

But despite what she'd said, the devil withdrew her fingers and Joan heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing too soon.

She yelped when the devil instead pulled down her cotton underwear before rolling her to her stomach. And then, much like her feet before, her body betrayed her by moving so she was on her hands and knees. Something whizzed by her ear making her flinch and the devil laughed in response.

"No, no, Joan. This isn't like Madison and her _knife_. _This_ you'll enjoy," the blonde promised, making her even more worried.

But her body refused to listen to her pleas for an attempt at escape, the she-demon instead seeming to be reading her mind as her body further betrayed her by spreading her knees wider on the floor.

"You wanna recite 'the Good Book,' Joan?" the devil mocked, pulling her nightgown up so her rear was exposed. "Let's see how good it is, shall we?"

She yelped – the devil evidently letting her retain the use of her voice this time – when her Bible connected firmly with her rear.

"Not yet? I'll have to soften you up," the blonde promised, the Bible connecting again.

And she was surprised to see the devil was circling her.

… Devil magic.

"Oh, _yes_," the demon agreed. "It is."

The Bible hit her again and she chewed her lip to avoid making any sound that could alert her son – the _hell_ she'd let this devil tempt and toy with him this way; he wasn't strong like her, he'd submit and spawn the anti-Christ.

The devil laughed again, taunting, "Oh, Joan, _no_. If I wanted your son, I'd have him. I fully plan to let my girls corrupt him."

She gasped when the Bible connected with her rear again.

"Oh, you're all _pink_. You'll just be black and blue all over after this, won't you? See, Joan, you shouldn't _defy_ me. It makes me _very_ unpleasant," the blonde promised.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head as the Bible continued the devil's bidding, spanking her rhythmically so that her whole rear felt like it was burning. And, _oh_, it was wrong, but the fire started between her legs.

The heels clicked by her head again, the vulture circling, "Maybe if you'd done _this_ with Dennis, he wouldn't have strayed."

She growled in the back of her throat before stopping any retort. "Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts-"

"Hit a button, did I? Did he ask you for this, your Dennis?" the devil knelt in front of her, tipping her chin up.

Her eyes opened, betraying her, but she resolutely finished her mantra, "-that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit."

The blonde laughed, "Oh, it's so _pathetic_ how you're trying to tell yourself you don't _want_ what I'm _offering_."

"I d-" she stopped, a particularly hard swat from her possessed Bible making her gasp again, the fire surging, "... I _don't_." Her eyes shining defiantly once more despite the insistent spanking from the devil-controlled Bible, she started reciting, swearing, "'The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.'" The blonde rolled her eyes in front of her before standing and moving behind her, she barreling on with a surge of faith, "'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadows of death, I will _fear no evil_ for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.'"

"Sounds dirty," the blonde interrupted, the Bible connecting again before the devil's fingers invaded her again.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the sensations, denying them and forcing her voice to obey her, "'Th-thou preparest a table befor- oohh-ore me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over.'"

"It will," the devil promised, pushing her bodily to her back before holding her legs open, the Bible finally ceasing its assault. But a new assault began, the she-demon lowering her head between her parted thighs.

"_Ohhh,_" she mewled, shaking her head before near panting. She held her breath, resolutely trying to continue – _surely God would recognize her faith soon and spare her this devil's torment! –_ "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow-_oh-ohhh-ohhh- follow!_ me." She swallowed, hating her body for betraying her and responding to the devil's quick tongue as it moved in laborious circles. Or the devil's fingers as they moved rabidly – in and out and in and out and in and- "_Ohh.. _All the days of my life. And-and- and I- _oh, God.._" Her voice came out in whimpers as she dug her nails in, scraping against the wooden floor, "_I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever._"

Manicured nails raked her thigh, the devil stopping the teasing with her tongue long enough to offer, "_Amen_."

She shook her head, mewling as her body started trembling, "_Please stop. Ple-ee-ahh-ahhh- oh, God- no, please!_"

But the blonde devil didn't stop, seeming to gain more energy from her desperate pleas instead, her tongue moving impossibly fast and brutal against her.

"_Al-almighty and most Mer-_" Her voice stopped in a squeak, she arching despite herself. "_Merciful God- ohhh, oh, God.. oh-oh!_" She tossed her head back, teetering on the brink.

The devil's soft words barely filtered through her desperate attempts at prayers, "_I'm not holding you here, Joan. I released you long ago. You're staying because you like it_."

She sobbed when her body seized, climaxing around the she-devil's fingers, and the blonde laughed.

But she hadn't _known!_ She'd thought the devil's evil hell-magic had been holding her in place. She hadn't _wanted_-

"Yes you did," the devil corrected. _Falsely_. "But that's neither here nor there. You owe me. Twice now."

A lazy wave of a manicured hand sent one of the armchairs Luke had unwrapped across the floor so the blonde could sit down. A mere wiggle of her fingers sent the Christian woman rolling to her stomach again before obediently crawling to her and kneeling before her.

"See if you can channel... who was it Dennis was fucking? Mrs. Martone?" the blonde smirked when the brunette growled. "And none of that temptation mantra bullshit while you're down there. I want your tongue doing other things." She wriggled before reaching under her dress and pulling her black lacy underwear down, leaving it around one ankle as she spread her legs.

Grimacing as the hell-magic forced her to obey, she moved closer, burying her face between the blonde's toned thighs.

And whatever control the blonde had over her seemed to be effective, guiding the movements of her lips and tongue so that it wasn't long before manicured nails raked her back, pulling her closer.

"_Ohh, fuck.. Y-yes. That's it, Joan.. Oh, you're a natural,_" the devil praised.

She felt like she was going to be sick, the acrid taste settling across her tongue with each swipe.

Crowing, the she-devil raised one of her legs, draping it over her shoulder and squeezing. "_Ohh, yes. Fuck. Uhh-uh huh.. ohhh_."

Fingers left her back, instead curling in her hair before the other hand desperately grabbed for her arm. "_U-use your fingers, Joanie... Ohh, God. Yes.. oh.._"

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers-' She slid her hand higher from where she'd been gripping a toned thigh, using her first two fingers and pumping them in and out of the blonde.

"_Oh!_" the devil crooned, grabbing her other hand and leading it to her breast, forcing her to squeeze the plump flesh through the smooth fabric.

The she-demon cried out loudly, fingers twisting in her hair again and pulling her mouth closer. "_Ohhh- ohh! Fuck! Fuck, Joan- ohh, ye-yes! Yes, that's- fuck me! Yes!_"

'- and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

The blonde's body trembled, hot liquid rushing into her open mouth, and, released momentarily from the devil's control, she pulled away, gagging and spitting onto the floor before wiping at her mouth with her sleeve.

Hell, she could clean this soiled floor the next day. She wasn't letting this vile demonic... _seed_ from Satan into her mouth – yes, based on his chosen vessel, it wouldn't be sperm, but she still didn't want it in her body.

"N-mm," the devil offered lazily, curling her finger so that the Christian was pulled back to her feet. "I said _twice_."

Whimpering a plea for release from this debt she'd never signed on for, the blonde bodily tugged her head back between her slick thighs. "_Please no._"

"Let's say no magic _this_ time," the blonde suggested. "We'll see what you remember. But if I don't feel like you're trying, you'll be forcing my hand." She tugged roughly at the Christian's hair, earning a mewl, before guiding her mouth where she wanted it.

Crying and fighting another gag, she obediently started running her tongue along her again.

"_Oh... I think you're better at this then I gave you credit for,_" the devil offered, her voice choked. "_Oh, yes.. Oh, good, Joan. Circles.. yes.. oh..._"

She continued licking between the blonde's thighs, her tongue alternating between tracing circles and flicking side to side.

The blonde released her hair, leading her left hand to her breast again. "_C'mon, Joan,_" she coached, "_You remember._"

She started to sniff back tears before stopping, the scent making her stomach flip, and obediently kneading the plump flesh.

"_That's a good girl,_" the devil praised. "_Oh... oh, Dennis should've brought you when he fucked Mrs. Martone. He'd've loved watching you do this to her while she sucked him off. … Oh- oh, Joan, remember fingers now. C'mon. Gimme three. I like my cocks big, so you gotta measure up._"

She pulled away instead, wiping her mouth, hissing, "_I'd rather you force me with your hell magic. I'm not touching you again, devil-spawn_."

The demon chuckled, "No. No, I think I enjoy your tactics more than when I use my 'hell-magic' to guide your tongue."

"I won't do it," she swore, gritting her teeth. "I don't care if you drag me back to _hell_ with you, I'm not doing it."

"Would you rather I ask Luke to finish the job?" the blonde smirked, moving her hands to the arms of the chair and closing her legs, "I'm sure he could. .. Madison says he has a big cock, just the way I like them. Care to weigh in or should I find out myself?"

She shook her head, "No. Not- not Luke. Leave my Luke alone. Please? _Please_."

The devil spread her legs again, "You know what you have to do, Joan. Your call: do _you_ want to pay your debt, or are you going to make Luke do it?"

Sniffing, she reluctantly moved closer again, insisting, "_Not Luke_."

"_That's your decision,_" the she-demon reminded.

She lowered her head between the demon's legs again, closing her eyes as she went back to tracing concentrated circles.

The blonde relaxed in the chair, lazily combing her fingers through the loose, brown tresses, "_That's, it Joan. Work for his salvation._"

'_Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit,_' she repeated, raising her hand and thrusting three fingers into the she-devil, curling her fingers as she moved them faster.

"_Ohh,_" the devil crooned above her, pleased, "_You do masturbate. Color me impressed, Joan. Mmm... that's right. Keep it up_."

She would _never_. It was a sin.

She reached up again, groping the blonde's breast and tweaking it, '_Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit._'

The demon chuckled through a moan, manicured fingers covering her own and pressing it harder against her breast. "_Ohh.. Oh, yes. Fuck.. That's- that's it... F-fuck. Ohhh_.."

'_'Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani?' _' She continued thrusting her fingers, switching from concentrated circles to flicking her tongue side-to-side.

The devil moaned loudly, the sound echoing in Joan's ears tauntingly, before curling her fingers in the Christian's hair again, tugging her mouth closer.

'_'My God, my God why hast Thou forsaken me?'_' She closed her lips around the demon where she'd been flicking her tongue, sucking instead.

The blonde roared above her, clawing at her back before pushing her away.

Scrambling away, she wiped her mouth feverishly before trying, "That's it, right? We're done? You'll leave Luke alone and the debt is repaid. And you _never_ have to come back."

"... Sure," the devil agreed. "I'll leave your Luke alone. Your debt is repaid... For now." She waved a hand, sending her flying against the locked doors, but they opened when her back hit them, she hitting her head on the wall and darkness closing in around her.

When she came to, blinking wearily, the she-devil was gone, the clock chiming once.

How long she was out, she wasn't sure, but she immediately set to cleaning the mess the blonde had left when her body obeyed her wishes to move again.

Hell if she'd let Luke find the mess, _no_. She had to take care of it _immediately_.

And he was _never_ going over there again. She wouldn't have another _debt_ to work off, hers or his. They'd just keep away from the satanic neighbors until she could contact a real estate agent about moving again.

Soon.


End file.
